


Malec First Time (2x07+Author)

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Malec, Sensuality, Sex but not smut, Short & Sweet, Warlock Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Malec make love for the first time. Starts at the end of the 2x07 flashback when Alec sees Magnus's cat eyes for the first time.





	Malec First Time (2x07+Author)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels! I've been trying to get my creative juices flowing again and I felt like writing about Malec's first time, so here's a sweet little drabble! There is sex but it's not really smut, it's much more sensual.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Find me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood
> 
> Enjoy!

“Am I...am I doing something wrong?” Alec asked.

 

“No such thing…”

 

Alec placed his hand tenderly on Magnus’s shoulder.

 

“Magnus...what is it?”

 

“It’s just...sometimes...I lose control.”

 

Slowly, Magnus turned so that he was facing Alec. That’s when Alec saw them for the first time. Magnus’s cat eyes. His warlock mark.

 

“Magnus…” Alec said, moving his hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek, “they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

 

Magnus smiled in that moment, moving to cover Alec’s hand with his own. It felt so good to be so cared for by this boy. Magnus knew he was falling fast, but damn it, he didn’t care.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, taking in the sight of each other. Alec was shirtless by this point, and he was actually quite drawn to Magnus’s golden orbs. He was practically lost in them when Magnus broke the silence.

 

“So...where were we?”

 

Alec grinned, his cheeks turning a shade darker as he lowered his hand to the seam of Magnus’s shirt.

 

“I think you were just about to lose this.”

 

Magnus chuckled. “Ah yes, well let’s continue then, shall we?”

 

Magnus raised his arms so Alec could lift his shirt over his head before lowering himself back down over his man, peppering kisses up and down Alec’s chest.

 

“Mmm…”   
  


“Feel good?”

 

“Oh yeah...don’t stop…”

 

“I don’t…” Kiss. “plan to…” Kiss. “as long as you…” Kiss. “want this.”

 

Alec cupped Magnus’s cheeks in his hands and brought him up so that they were face to face.

 

“I want you,” Alec whispered.

 

After that, their lips found each other’s and there were no more words. Tongues battled and hands explored. Eventually, both men were wearing nothing but the looks of adoration on their faces.

 

Magnus took things slow, making sure Alec was comfortable with every step they took, and Alec took his time learning every inch and curve of his boyfriend’s glorious body.

 

Alec had felt all of those muscles before through Magnus’s clothes, but never had he had the opportunity to see them up close, to feel how truly strong and tight they were, and to worship them and the way they shaped Magnus’s incredible physique.

 

Magnus was in heaven, too. As the first person with permission and the honor of seeing Alec in his most vulnerable state, he made every effort to treat Alec’s soft alabaster skin with care and to make every touch and kiss feel tender and loving.

 

They made love for the first time that night, Magnus gliding in and out of his beloved boyfriend, honoring his requests to speed up or slow down. 

 

Despite all of the hustle and bustle of the city happening right outside the window, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered to them except making sure the other was cared for.

 

Alec grasped Magnus’s shoulders and gave a tight squeeze indicating he was close. Magnus took the hint and pumped faster, wanting Alec to feel every ounce of pleasure possible. Seeing Alec come undone beneath him was enough to send Magnus over the edge.

 

Once Magnus came down from his high and slowed his breath, he collapsed down on the bed next to his lover. He planted a kiss to Alec’s forehead before reaching down to pull the cover up over them. He nestled up to Alec, reaching to take his hand under the covers.

 

Finally, Alec spoke.

 

“Magnus?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m glad I’m with you.”

 

Magnus felt his heart constrict inside his chest. How was he lucky enough to find someone with such a pure and loving soul?

 

“I’m glad I’m with you too, Alexander.”

 

“I don’t just mean tonight, Magnus. I mean...well...I’m glad I have you.”

 

Magnus turned his head up and smiled at his warrior.

 

“I’m glad we have each other. Get some rest, angel.”

 

They soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
